Literary Pursuits
by Mione21
Summary: One could only assume that Shakespeare would consider watching Severus and Hermione as either "case in point" or "imagination fodder". Everyone else would clear the room in fear of loss of life and/or limb. A bit of fluff. A bit of humor, and a pinch of slap and tickle on the way. Drama free, and doesn't cost anything except a few moments of your time.
1. Chapter 1

Literary Pursuits

"YOU mean we've spent the last HOUR arguing over….a fucking homophone and semantics instead of an idea? You intentionally took the obscure definition of the word in order to be arbitrary. Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? You…you…ARGH!"

Although the library had been warded by no less than three order members against their constant bickering, Hermione and Severus' row made it into the hallway, rendering those wards completely useless.

"Umpf, I think Hermione just called Snape gay." Ron mouthed around a spoon of ice cream.

Harry looked amused but made absolutely no comment as he upended his own spoon, licked it clean then admired his upside down reflection in it. He smiled.

After the war, and all was revealed, it seems that the men of the Order had come to a type of truce, and with all of the celebrity, Harry offered all parties on the right side involved an open invitation to use his home as a safe-haven from that nonsense.

His home was filled with lively conversation, excellent libations, and a devil-may-care attitude pervading, for the most part. It had become a place of respite, camaraderie and community. Harry's new family was one of his own construct, as opposed to blood.

Every laugh, every kind act, even the in-house bickering made him content with the fact that he had his closest friends and trusted allies around him still. He would do anything for them, as they have already done for him. He was just waiting for his chance to reciprocate out of affection and gratitude, even if he'd never admit it aloud.

The walls reverberated with a slam of Hermione's bedroom door as its echo ushered Severus Snape into the kitchen.

The young men looked up simultaneously and smiled broadly. Ron chimed up, "Looks like the honeymoon is over for the lovebirds, Harry."

The dark brooding man cracked a sheepish grin as he made his way to the container of ice cream and Accio'ed a bowl and spoon. He swished the coffee that was in the pot on the stove around and poured a bit over his treat, sitting down to eat with as much gusto as the young duo. He grinned again.

"It amazes me to no end how you two failed to provoke her daily, if just to raise her ire. It is amusing to no end. She literally turns pink." Snape stirred the coffee moat around his ice cream as he continued. "One would typically disagree, however I think she enjoys a good knock-down, draw-out to keep her mind exercised."

Harry deadpanned, "You are frightening me. I'm hoping you'll eat your ice cream now, so your mouth is occupied."

Ron added, "I think you two make the perfect match…in hell." Wiping his mouth with a napkin to the quiet surprise of both of his companions, who couldn't believe he knew how to use one.

"I'll be damned if I'm the one to check on her this time. I'm no genius, as you've all pointed out, but I'm not stupid." Ron picked up his broom and headed for the back door.

I don't want my head torn off. Snape, you put her in this mood, its your turn to get her out of it." Harry finished his as well and walked his bowl over to the sink.

Severus closed his eyes, savoring the ice cream melting on his tongue as he dreamed up more incites for the fiery and wholly underutilized witch.

If she needed to keep her mind sharply honed, he was just the wizard to give her the figurative whetting stone on which to do it.

Scribbling on a piece of paper, Hermione silently fumed at the audacity of her former potion's master. How dare he needle her so, and for no reason what-so-ever.

Unlike Harry and Ron, who were usually unwilling participants to her rages, whether being the reason or merely being present for them, she realized that Severus Snape was quite the instigator.

Picking up the paper upon which was a rather good sketch of her former professor, Hermione took great pleasure in stabbing her quill through it, through the anatomically correct doodle's bollocks.

As an afterthought, Hermione noted that she had drawn his manhood even more pronounced than his nose. _He may like to argue, and perhaps has gotten my goat a few times, but I'll get mine_, Hermione thought to herself.

And then she smiled at the paper. _He doesn't really know what I'm capable of. By the end of the day, he will get his_.

Being such an avid reader, Hermione had perused almost every title in the Black family library, and was more than a third of the way into reading each of them. And while she usually didn't comment on other's choices, she couldn't help but notice that a certain professor (with whom she spent countless hours reading along side of) was, time and time again, drawn to a certain racy little number. She had read that particular book one summer, and noted with surprise, that she found the book rather scintillating and…creative….

Hermione decided that she would act as if their little tiff never took place in order to turn the tables on her newest adversary.

Severus looked up from his book to notice the back of a leggy, curvaceous brunette closing the library doors. He couldn't help but notice that whoever this was, her impossibly high heels added a facet to her calves which made fingers tingle. Her toned legs were bare, and stopped at the shortest little black dress he ever had the pleasure to see.

At first, he thought that he had fallen asleep and this was a fantasy worthy of memorizing for "later use", until the visage turned around and he received a second jolt as his ex-student smiled demurely and scaled the ladder to one of the highest shelves.

Hermione felt the jitters running through her body as she listened to the subtle noises in the room. Feeling coquettish, she moved one of her stilettos to the bookshelf, situating her knees as widely apart as possible. Stretching, stretching for the book she desired, she looked over her shoulder at her companion, noting his covert attempt at shifting his hardened member to a more comfortable angle.

"Ahh…Aaahhh…" Hermione made little noises as she reached for the one book farthest from her in a little hard-to-reach nook. Quite sure the view from his angle was verging on sultry, her fingernail caught the top of the binding, angling the book out enough to grasp.

In her smugness this afternoon, she forgot to scuff the bottoms of her newest pair of shoes, and lost her footing, Hermione found herself hanging from her fingertips as the rolling stairs did what they were designed to do.

The squeak that Hermione made was from the skid of her foot on the ladder rung. At first she sounded like a frightened church mouse, The squeal she made immediately after was definitely piglet.

At the noise, Severus sprung toward her. His hands grabbed her outer thighs, whispering, "I've got you."

Hermione felt her whole face redden with the intimate contact. She noted that Severus had his thumbs wedged in the bottom creases of her bum, like she was sitting on them, perched high above his head.

"In my haste, I opted to help you 'hands on'. Stay still until I reposition you".

Hermione felt her wand pressing into her sternum as her upper half was still pressed firmly to the shelving. She felt his arms pinning her legs on either side, and then he guided her down slowly, his hands skimming now to her waist, bringing her little black dress with them. Next, she felt his smooth face skim the backs of her legs as he let her slide slowly down in his embrace. _Oh Gods_, she whimpered in her brain as she felt his breath on the backs of her knees.

Severus couldn't contain the grin when his movement happened to serendipitously hike up her dress, noting her bum was on a crash course with his nose. He firmly decided to draw this out.

Noting her whimper, Severus shushed her, saying, "Don't worry, Miss Granger, my eyes are closed." He said this while staring directly at the little triangle of fabric where front met thong-floss above his head, noting the whole body shiver it produced in her.

Hermione was absolutely mortified that she could feel his breath, his voice right on her quim, and the effect was immediate and acute. The vibrations of his words and the heated puff of his breath, felt better than anything she had felt before. Praying he didn't recognize the telltale signs, she wondered if he recognized what that just did to her.

His deep inhale as her rump met his chest did not bode well, and she could feel her panties completely wet, completely beyond her control. If he asked, she would blame her forceful orgasm on the excitement of nearly killing herself, and that he, Severus Snape, had absolutely nothing to do with it.

On solid ground, Severus spun her around and tilted her bright red face toward his. "Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Hermione noted he was not going to release her chin until she looked him in the eye. His body was a hair's breadth away, and with every lungful of air she took, her breasts met his chest.

_Oh gods, how did he get the upper hand on me again? "I'm fine, Mr. Snape." She finally met his gaze and saw how his concern morphed instantly into mirth. _

"Good. I'll keep this incident between us. I don't think your friends would understand that I just spent the last few minutes with your bum in my face…or that your thong showcases it so well that it is more tantalizing than a puff pastry." Now he couldn't help but be reduced to pure and unadulterated laughter.

Her scream as she shoved him aside was blood curdling, and he implored behind her. "Please, Miss Granger…I was only guessing!" before he doubled over, slapping his knees in a very uncharacteristic way.

The last thing she heard before she busted the door jamb with her forceful slam was, "When you come back, can you bring me a cherry Danish?"


	2. Chapter 2

_* Warning: This chapter contains OOC fluff and the unlicensed use of puff pastry in an act of seduction. If the thought of either repulses you, then act on your instincts and find another story. Giggle. Oh, and I wish I was making money on these characters, but am not. End of disclaimer. *_

**Second Disclaimer: Contains explicit sexual content. Do not read unless you are of or over the age of consent for your location.**

Hermione made it to her rooms before letting out another shriek. She jumped onto her bed, strangling her pillow until it lie lifeless…even more so than usual… on the rumpled sheets. After satisfying her treacherous urges, she flopped down on it, hugging it to her chin and decided that she needed to regroup and reassess.

_Think, woman. Think._ Hermione wanted to figure out why she constantly let him get a rise out of her, raise her cockles, push her to this frenzied state time and time and time again. Even though the boys had royally pissed her off on occasion, Severus Snape was like some demented fencer, prodding her expertly at every opportunity just to seek out her soft spots, testing her. But why?

And just why didn't she just tell him to sod off and die? She knew that when pushed too far, she had the tendency of resorting to the most unladylike roundhouse this side of the pond, with the chipped knuckle which never did heal quite right, even after a visit to the infirmary, to prove it. Hermione grabbed a random book off of her side table and cracked it open.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

Hermione coughed and sputtered, realizing that her mouth was suddenly flooded with saliva.

She swallowed hard, looked at the cover of Hamlet, and then back to the quote her finger had opened to with the quote.

_Oh good lord, no. No, no, no_. She read the line over again. And again. Then she placed the book down and flopped onto her back.

Staring at the ceiling, she focused on replaying the last several arguments in her mind's eye; intelligent, clever, exhilarating, intellectually stimulating…heated…. Then she recalled their countless hours in each other's company; quiet contentment. And when he needled her, she found herself breathless…with pulse racing and her mind ablaze.

After every encounter with Severus Snape, she was left with a wide variety of feelings from basking in the warm glow of companionship, to the far end of the spectrum—the burning fire deep within her, be it passion for her views, embarrassment because of some unburied truth she didn't quite want to divulge, but did, but never, ever, hate or resentment.

And after their intimate encounter against the bookcases, she realized with all the feelings she had felt previously, the one bundled tightly, and buried deep that she never did quite place, sprung open overcame her completely. She came apart in his grasp, with his voice, he was able to undo her, and his breath on her skin awoke the most primal and basic truth. She wanted him.

HG&SS

It was late that evening when Hermione peeked into the library, yet again. Severus looked up and stood abruptly.

"You could have been injured I apologize for joking at your expense—" Severus started, straightening himself so rigid, that Hermione had to stifle a giggle.

He stopped abruptly when she shouldered the rest of the way in, making her way into the room with a silver tray, resplendent and laden with tea, biscuits, cheese and fresh fruit, and one cherry Danish.

"And do as adversaries do in law, Strive mightily, but eat and drink as friends." *

She jutted her chin towards the settee, and placed the tray down upon it. Hermione sat and crossed her legs, patting the space next her her. "Come, all is forgiven. Care for your pastry?" She picked up the plate, wiggling it before her as she popped a small grape into her mouth.

For a moment, Severus looked like someone who had been slapped with a wet towel. Then he narrowed his eyes at her, trying to assess if there was some sort of trap.

"No? Too bad." Hermione picked up his Danish and took a bite, licking the cherry filling and drizzle from her lips. "Mmmm, it is from that new bakery down the way. I bought it just for you."

"Hand it over." He was sitting next to her in an instant, attempting to relieve her of both the small plate and the pastry just as she was about to take another small bite.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Hermione tugged her hand with the Danish up and away from Severus, and placed the small plate down. With her free hand, she placed it on his knee and tugged it, hitching it onto the settee, turning him toward her.

Silently, he watched her. He made no movements except for his eyes, which blinked as he focused on her. She knew he was scanning her for some telltale sign of retribution, but when she took another bite, his eyes watched her lips for another swipe of her little pink tongue.

Leaning in, she held the treat before him for a bite. Which he took, and slowly chewed. Her hand was still on his knee and she slid it a few millimeters until her hand was grasping just above it, feeling his muscles flex at the contact.

Hermione let her thumb slide slowly up and down the inner hem of his trousers, just above his knee as she waited for him to swallow and take another bite.

When he was satisfied that she was not up to any maltreatment, Severus took the third bite with his gaze scrutinizing Hermione's face. As soon as he registered her intent, she was already straddling his lap, and twisting the Danish around for another bite for herself.

Surprise was the sensation of both parties as her movement landed her perfectly against his already throbbing erection. And as she offered him another bite, she wiggled against it. Taking his hand into her free one, she slid his fingers up her thigh and pressed it to her waist.

She leaned, placing the pastry on the plate, and then turned back to him. He shifted, and she took the opportunity to lean back, both of her hands on his knees, and she flexed her body into a slow roll, starting from her neck, to her shoulders, her stomach, and finally a prolonged hip roll sending jolts through her body as her need pressed against his want in the most smoldering way.

She leveled her heated gaze to his, and he took charge of the next move. His hands were in hair, maneuvering her closer and his lips grazed hers in a powerfully exciting way. Hermione whimpered as she felt his tongue trace her lips, and he kept backing off and forging on making her dizzy with the mix of sensation, one moment feeling bereft, and the next fulfilled.

His low moan against her lips as he let his fingers explore her body made her wet and needy, and when his fingertips brushed her breasts, she groaned and pressed them deliriously into his hands; her voice needy and dripping with want, "More. Harder."

Handfuls of little black dress were tugged high, until it released the petite body of its owner was completely free.

Severus leaned back and took a moment to memorize the look of this witch; almost completely nude and wiggling on his lap in anticipation; Her glazed eyes and wild hair;

The heat and dampness that was centered on his lap; The tantalizing jiggle of her breasts and her fresh, clean, womanly scent filling his nose and mouth in the most delectable way.

In just a mere moment, she had infiltrated his defenses and had set his fortress ablaze with want, need, and desire.

Hermione tried to unbutton him, but abandoned her attempt when he lifted one of her breasts to his mouth, his tongue flicking it to pertness. She relegated her hands to his hair and neck, tugging, urging him while losing herself in his caresses.

Severus' mind and body were straining, needing and wanting to produce more sighs, more gasps, moans, and learning which tender spots on her beautiful body which produced those heady results.

In all of his dreams, in all of his afternoon musings, he never in his years ever expected such a beautiful woman to be so seductively grinding him into the sweetest submission. Yes, to a voyeur it might look like he was in control of this tryst, but in his own mind, he knew that he was a slave to her every keen, every move, every glance.

He wanted to learn her body like a musician learns to play their chosen instrument. Passion-driven and striving for make the sweetest sounds, his fingers skimmed along her skin as he positioned her onto her back, until he was kneeling beside her, tugging the little strip of fabric covering her sex.

She he was completely free, her angle on settee giving him perfect access to her core, full view of her, and he had pushed her closest leg up and out, positioning it to the outer side of his hips.

"Please!" She breathed as he petted her close-cropped curls, running his fingers up and down slowly, but not entering her outer folds. He continued, barely pressing but enough to send her whole body into uncontrollable shivers of expectation.

His other hand was also busy, his thumb skimming over her lips, down her neck, fingers thrumming over her hardened nipples until she was panting, whimpering and lifting her bottom up to press harder into his teasing fingers.

Hermione watched his face, and the emotion playing over it, and she knew that he was as smitten as she was. Severus face shifted from innocent wonder to heated passion to awe, until she could no longer except exploration. She grabbed his hand and made his fingers breach her, dragging his fingertips over her overly-sensitized clit. Her cry was one of victory and relief, and with that outburst, his hand began moving over, in and out of her.

Severus needed to watch her come. Needed to see her and hear her more than he needed air. His cock ached to be in her, but he just needed to observe her as he brought her to an orgasm. Needed it just to be able to breathe right again. He wanted to burn every second of this into his mind, this goddess wild and free opening herself to him, and allowing him to bring her pleasure. He worshipped her as he slid his fingers deep within her.

Hermione felt the tension rise, the tightening of that coil inside her and as his fingers filled her to the hilt, his thumb slid over her clit, making every synapse in her body fire at the same time. She unabashedly humped at his hand as her pussy jerked at his fingers in a frenzied spasm; Her moans and cries cresting in time with each electric jolt that ran from her filled slit straight to her brain. Her eyes never left his, and it didn't surprise her that when she started her slow descent from this bliss, she was still saying his name over and over.

With one last swipe, Severus slowly strummed her clit with each of his fingers as he removed his hand, and gazed at her while he licked his fingers clean. Hermione shifted and tugged at him, this time with precision as she undid his trousers, dropping to her knees to kiss her prize slowly from tip to base and back.

"How would you like this? Personally, I think you should recline." Hermione's tongue slithered on the underside of his turgid length, and moved with him as he shifted himself up and onto the settee, leaning back with his rear just at the edge. She noted his silence as she looked up at him from between his legs.

She kneeled up and rested her breasts in his lap, and then pressed them against his jutting manhood. She continued pressing them together, until they molded around him, and she stroked him with them, watching his eyes grow in size at the view…and feel…And she looked down to dart her tongue over the pearl of precum his cock eked from the tip.

Her tongue making contact with the small slit, gathering the dollop into her mouth, had him break the silence in a jagged gasp. She watched him watching her, and softly, she blew on the wet trail she left over the head of his cock. She felt it jerk in her hands, and saw his balls tighten closer to him with the unexpected action.

"I just hope that I'm able to give you as much pleasure as you've given me just now. May I try?" She waited, both of her hands fist over fist, holding him in place.

He nodded, looking calm, but Hermione noticed his fists gripping the cushion on either side of him in anticipation. Dipping her head lower and lower, Hermione slathered her tongue in a swirl around the tip of his cock before kissing it. Her lips parted and she lowered her head further still, until the head was in her mouth.

Hermione felt the rumble of his growl through his whole body, and she rewarded him with a firm flick of her tongue to the engorged vein running along the underside of his manhood. Downward still, she continued she watched his whole body tense and she couldn't wait to see what he did on her upstroke. She felt herself slicken with his reactions, his taste, the heat of his gaze and she wanted to feel his thickness fill her womanhood…but first…

"Oh Gods!" He all but barked as she kept taking him into her mouth, until he felt himself breach her throat, feeling her swallow as her tongue sent a ripple effect washing over his cock. And then she moaned around him.

Sweat broke from his brow as she began to slide up and down his shaft, using her tongue and lips in ways he never thought possible. Her fingertips caressed his skin wherever she touched and seeing his eyes glaze over temporarily, she took the opportunity to bring his focus to by cupping his balls and sinking her mouth down around him taking the head of his cock into her throat before swallowing again.

Severus threw his head back when, from being completely buried in her perfect mouth, her tongue swept past her lips and tickled his sack. His hands flew to her head from the acuteness of the sensation, not meaning to hurt her, but to steady himself from being hastily premature.

"Mmmmmmm….ummmhmmm…umhmm." She murmured around him, nodding softly as she looked at him. His hands tangled in her hair, he looked at her deceivingly innocent, upturned face nodding her approval. Tentatively, he guided her head forward and back, feeling her stroke him with her lips and tongue.

_She wants me to set the pace. To guide her. Sweet Circe! _Severus began to move a little faster, to her obvious delight. She closed her eyes to revel in the feel of him thrusting into her mouth. Her tongue began thrumming faster and faster in her mouth, then curling and _Gods! _Moving in ways he just didn't have the wherewithal to describe at the moment.

Then she started rocking back and forth, swaying her ass as she continued jerking him off with her tongue and lips…her murmuring increasing as he felt his own pressure building.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Hermione? Does this excite you? Do I taste good?" Severus felt the electric shocks in his brain and the tightening of his balls with each nod. "It looks like you are pressing your legs tightly together…are you trying to make yourself come while you suck me?" Another slow nod and a whimper around his cock made him shiver in delight.

He was coming closer to the edge, and becoming anxious to release "I want to come in your mouth…May I?"

She responded by doubling her efforts, making his stomach flip over and over again. Her fingers began teasing his balls, making them jerk tighter to him, and her fingers of one hand, slick from holding his shaft, slid over his tightened sack to the underside, lightly stroking there too. The effect of her ministrations was blinding, and he let loose a noise strangled from each surge of release only to resume in rapid succession until he was completely spent.

At least, he thought he was until she swallowed, surprising him into one last spasm which had his whole body arcing from the sofa.

As soon as his thrown back head relaxed, he gazed down at the goddess kneeling before him, her lips puffy, and slick with a mixture of her and him being swiped away by her talented tongue and he blurted out, "Perfection."

And he would have felt embarrassed his interjection, but her slightly deviant and radiant smile beat any uncertainty into unconsciousness, and strangled any negative thoughts to death.

"Beautiful." He followed, dragging his thumb over her well-worked lower lip, and marveled at her brilliance.

oOo

* "And do as adversaries do in law, Strive mightily, but eat and drink as friends."- William Shakespeare, The Taming of the Shrew


End file.
